Quel déchéance Mister Holmes
by laylou-miimi
Summary: "Une découverte, une révélation, un public et une chute... enivrante."


Holà !

Je vous présente un petit OS centré sur un personnage que j'adore mais qui j'avoue me faisait peur quand à "le manier" alors j'espère ne pas trop à côté de la plaque.

De plus il s'agit d'un cadeau !

Pour ma chère _Blue and Green Converse_ qui m'a faite adhérer à ce couple (mais le Mormor garde sa place spécial dans mon cœur désolée My Dear ! ) qui est charmante, adorable et qui me comprend parfaitement dans mes délires, qui les partagent même.

Alors Ave à toi ! J'espère que ce petit OS te plaira !

Voilà.

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et la série à la BBC et à Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss. Je ne tire aucun bénéfices financiers de ce texte (juste la joie de partager cette histoire avec vous).

Et sur ce bonne lecture à vous ! (en espérant que ça vous plaira à vous aussi ;).)

* * *

Combien d'années cela faisait-il ? Depuis combien de temps espionnait-il des criminels évoluer dans leur environnement sans rien faire ? Juste en observant, analysant, parfois éliminant, et parfois comprenant que cela pouvait peut-être être utile. A quel moment n'avait-il plus fait la différence entre le bien et le mal ? A quel moment n'avait-il pas vue la ligne jaune s'estomper, lentement mais sûrement ? A quel moment était-il tombé amoureux ? A quel moment était-il tombé ? Aussi délicieuse qu'était la chute, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se la permettre, qu'il ne devait pas. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, elle était plus forte que lui, il était plus fort que lui. Très peu de choses étaient plus fortes que lui, mais ça il ne l'avait pas prévu, pas venu venir, et même pas combattu. Il s'était laissé glisser, laissé guider, lentement mais sûrement dans les méandres de sa vie décousue. Il avait regardé sa chute d'un oeil extérieur, comme s'il n'était pas concerné, lui qui contrôlait toujours tout avait regardé sa propre chute sans rien faire pour l'arrêter. Il avait voulu la nier, la cacher, faire comme si elle n'existait pas, mais il n'avait pas tenter de la stopper, à aucun moment. Il ne se l'expliquait pas, il s'agissait sûrement de son inconscient qui savait qu'il aimait ça, selon son frère, et pour une fois il se dit qu'il avait peut-être raison. Et c'était agaçant à reconnaître. Il avait eu tort. Pour la première fois de sa vie il s'était trompé. Sa droiture et sa moral il les avait reléguées au placard et il avait écouté, son cœur, pour une fois et ça lui coûtait cher, très cher. Son frère pouvait bien se moquer de lui, il s'en fichait, il ne regrettait rien, seulement peut-être la déception qu'il avait vu dans le regard de son frère quand ce dernier avait compris, et ça l'avait blessé, mais il n'avait rien laissé paraître, évidement. Il était peut-être du côté des perdants, il avait peut-être succombé à une réaction chimique tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, mais il avait adoré. Il adorait toujours d'ailleurs. Il avait maintenant tout perdu, ou presque. Trahison.

Il était accusé de trahison, lui, haute même, ça le faisait doucement rire. Les journaux, la télévision, la radio, tous le trainaient dans la boue, cherchaient la faille, ce qui le ferait flancher et leurs feraient décrocher l'interview tant attendu. Il y a encore quelques jours, l'Angleterre lambda ignorait jusqu'à son existence et aujourd'hui elle le haïssait, l'appelait allègrement "Le traître" sans même le connaître. Il riait doucement de la folie accusatrice qui pouvait prendre les Hommes soudainement, la passion dévorante de ses concitoyens pour le scandale le fascinait... Déjà avec son petit frère ils n'avaient pas été tendre, alors avec lui maintenant ils allaient pensé que c'était de famille, peut-être même génétique. Que les Holmes était une famille de criminels, de tarés. Mon Dieu qu'allaient penser leurs parents ? Il ne voulait pas voir de la déception dans leurs yeux aussi. Le Gouvernement Britannique avait fait démanteler des centaines de réseaux criminels ou terroristes à travers le pays et même la planète, il avait mis sous les verrous des individus dont personne ne soupçonnait et ne soupçonnerait jamais l'existence, ni le danger qu'ils représentaient à une échelle internationale. Il avait conclu des accords avec des tas d'autres gouvernements, mené les Services Secrets de Sa Majesté d'une main de maître et dirigé le pays dans l'ombre, il avait toujours été dans l'ombre et aujourd'hui il était au centre de l'attention. Tout ça pour quoi ? Tout ça par amour, juste par amour. Il avait accepté de voir sa carrière s'effondrer, son frère le désapprouver et l'Angleterre toute entière le renier pour écouter son cœur. Il avait fait tout ça et pourtant l'Homme de Glace craignait le regard que ses parents porterons sur ses actes, au fond c'était juste un homme comme les autres n'en déplaise à celui qui l'avait surnommé ainsi. Il savait qu'il n'irait pas en prison, c'était risqué de l'y envoyer, il savait trop de choses, de détails insignifiants, secrets, utiles et sur trop de gens pour aller en prison. Il était probablement destiné à vivre en paria, il ne sera pas pardonné. Loin de là. Et si on parle de lui désormais ce ne sera que pour montrer que la traitrise peut venir de là où on s'y attend le moins. Même si lui n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir trahi son pays, après tout il n'avait dévoilé aucune informations importante au criminel le plus recherché de Grande-Bretagne, il n'avait fait que s'étreindre, se consumer pour mieux se déchirer, s'aimer.

Aujourd'hui il en était là, attendant un procès, craignant la réaction de ses parents qu'il n'avait pas contacter depuis le déferlement des médias, désirant par dessus tout une preuve qu'il ne s'était pas trompé et que ça en valait la peine, que l'étincelle d'admiration dans les yeux de son petit frère ne s'était pas émoussée pour rien. Il a cependant des doutes, nombreux. Certains tenaces, après tout c'est lui qui avait appris et répété à son frère à de nombreuses reprises "Qu'être affecté n'est pas un avantage." et lui que faisait-il ? Il tombait dans ce qu'il avait le plus solennellement déconseillé à son petit frère. Quel exemple il faisait. Un bien piètre grand-frère.

Le liquide ambré dans son vers semble l'hypnotiser. Il le fait tournoyer, tournoyer, tournoyer, et tournoyer avant de le lancer. Le bruit du verre qui se brise sur le mur à quelque chose d'irréel, il ferme les yeux, savourant le bruit de fissures, les bouts qui s'éparpillent sur le sol dans des tintements sonores, un sourire vient fendre ses lèvres si peu expressives d'habitude. Le parquet est taché. Le liquide s'insinue dans les rainures sous l'oeil presque amusé de l'ex-Gouvernement Britannique. Anthéa, il sourit de plus bel en pensant que ce cher John Watson ne saura jamais son vrai nom, n'est plus là, sûrement partie assister le prochain Gouvernement Britannique si t'en est qu'il y en ai un, ou un ministre d'il ne sait quoi, qui aura de la chance de l'avoir. Il avait mis du temps avant de trouver une assistante ou un assistant qui lui convenait et Anthéa était une perle dans ce métier, dans ce monde secret. Sa maison est vide, il a renvoyé tout le monde. Il se rend compte qu'il a beau avoir affirmé le contraire à son frère, il est seul. Terriblement seul. Tristement seul. Un grincement. Un froncement de sourcil, pourquoi sa porte d'entrée vient-elle de grincer ? Il n'attend personne. Un pas lent, et régulier, mesuré se fait entendre. Il l'entend s'approcher dans un bruissement de vêtement. Un manteau se pose sur le dossier du canapé, à ses côtés avant que quelqu'un le rejoigne et s'y adosse. Il jette un regard en coin à son hôte et le reconnaît, instantanément, cette façon si nonchalante mais pourtant tellement classe de se tenir, il ne porte pas un de ses costumes sur-mesure mais ne perd pourtant rien de son élégance, au contraire.

"-Quel déchéance Mister Holmes...

Un sourire fend à nouveau les lèvres de l'intéressé, presque fier.

-Le verre méritait-il vraiment cette colère ?

-Peut-être.

Un rire résonne, alors qu'il observe son voisin se tourner et se laisser tomber à ses côtés, avec ce rire aux lèvres. Il a un rire cristallin, presque enfantin et quant nous savons ce qu'il a fait enfant cela n'en est que plus terrifiant. Mycroft se tourne à son tour vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

Le rire se calme, mais le sourire est là, charmeur.

-Ce qui n'est pas à pleurer, comme ta défaite peut-être.

-Je n'ai pas perdu, rétorque-t-il calmement.

-Ah non ?

Il sort un carnet de sa poche et un stylo, écrit et tend la feuille déchirée à Mycroft.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande Mycroft en s'en emparant.

-La liste de ce que tu as perdu, sourit-il.

Mycroft la lit.

-Hum ton poste, un super poste d'ailleurs au passage, ta crédibilité, ton frère chéri, énumère son voisin, ta baraque, bah oui je sais qu'elle est de fonction, tu veux que je continues ? demande-t-il. Ou c'est bon là ?

Le sourire qui fend ses lèvres est devenue moqueur, mais il y a toujours quelque chose de charmant au fond.

-Mais ça ne vaut pas ce que j'ai gagné.

-Ah oui ?

Il y a de la surprise dans la question et de la curiosité.

-Oui.

-Et qu'est-ce qui vaudrait plus que tout ça ?

Un sourire énigmatique et un brin amusé fend les lèvres de Mycroft alors qu'il griffonne à son tour sur le verso du papier après avoir prit le stylo de son voisin. Il plie ensuite la feuille et se lève. Un main sur son bras le retient. L'amusement se lit à présent très clairement sur son visage. Il regarde l'autre homme, au bout du bras qui lui lance un regard agacé mais presque ironique.

-Darling, il y a une note glaciale dans le fond de la voix, voyons...

La phrase est volontairement suspendue. Mycroft lui tend le papier et s'éloigne vers la fenêtre, admirer Londres. Un éclat de rire retentit et des pas rapides s'approchent.

-Qu'est-ce qui peux bien te faire croire qu'il voudra de toi ? N'est-ce pas un peu prétentieux ? Même de ta part, souligne-t-il.

-Et parler de soi à la troisième personne ne l'est-il pas... prétentieux ?

-C'est digne de celui qui a fait tomber le Gouvernement Britannique.

Il se rapproche, passe lascivement son bras sur l'épaule de Mycroft avant de frôler ses lèvres des siennes.

-Tu ne trouves pas,

Il les effleure.

-Que tu es bien prétentieux ?

Mycroft scelle leur lèvre avant de répondre.

-Tu es revenus non ?

Question rhétorique, et un cou sur laquelle se referme des bras. Les lèvres se retrouvent à nouveau plus profondément.

-N'est-ce pas...

Des mains se perdent dans une chevelure noire.

-Jim.

Un murmure dans un sourire.

-C'est vrai que je suis revenu.

Dehors Londres s'illumine avec la nuit qui met le jour en fuite.

-Après tout, il regarde encore une fois la feuille et la lâche, on fait une bonne équipe. Non ?"

Mycroft acquiesce et derrière lui s'échouant sur le sol en silence, nous pouvons lire sur le verso d'une page de carnet déchirée, et d'une écriture fine et penchée se dévoiler un "Jim Moriarty", révélant que même dans la déchéance Mycroft Holmes semble parfaitement maitriser la situation. Et ceux même aux côtés du criminel qu'il l'a fait tomber.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, en espérant que vous avez apprécié et n'oubliez pas votre avis m'intéresse ;).

Bises à vous;).

A plus les gens ;).


End file.
